Of monsters and hunters
by POMandMLPlover
Summary: Skipper is a strong young monster hunter and doesn't want more than get rid of them but what if one of the monster decides to get more than just friendly with him? Warnings: SkipperxHans, boyxboy, don't like, don't read! :3


**A/N: Well, here goes a story starting for Halloween! Yaaaay! I hope you'll like it~**

**and Happy Halloween! X3**

* * *

Once upon a time, yeah sounds cheesy I know but I don't care, there was a land haunted by monsters, such like witches, werewolves and demons. Ooooh so original and scary~

Naturally where there are monsters, there are also monster hunters and they have a pretty bad grudge against those.

Anyway this story is about a young monster hunter, someone that might could change everything, if he only knows how…

1732 in the small village Kringa.

It was a quiet, peaceful village at daytime, with a lot of hard working people around, trying their best to live a normal live there but at night… that was a different story. There they hid in their homes, fearing for their lives cause nighttime was when the monsters attacked and the hunters fought.

Skipper the young penguin just became one of those hunters and was training hard every day, so he would be able to protect those around him.

"Skipper! Watch your stance!" an older penguin told him, almost striking him in their training.

"I already am watching my stance, Manfredi!" the boy retorted, trying his best not to get hit but in the end was knocked off his feet by his opponent.

"Oh really? So why are you on the floor then?" Manfredi asked amused, holding out his flipper for the younger to grab. Skipper just grumbled something inaudibly before reaching for the offered fin, getting up.

"Hehe, no need to be grumpy! I guess that's enough training for today, it getting late anyway." the elder said and patted the others shoulder reassuringly.

"What?! I still can fight! Come on brother!" the young penguin protested but soon got interrupted by an other penguin coming to them.

"Manfredi! The others spotted some werewolf activities in the north-west!" the newcomer breathed out exhausted.

"Not those again! Thanks Johnson. Let's get ready." Manfredi ordered, making his way towards the exit of the training hall, the other two penguins following suit.

"Aye, Sir!" Johnson answered.

"Manfredi…" Skipper started hesitantly.

"What is it, Skipper?" the bird asked his smaller brother, already sensing what the bird was about to ask.

"Can I come with you guys tonight?" the young bird heard his brother already let out an exasperated sigh after he asked his question.

"No."

Skipper got angry, he hated it when his older brother reacted like this.

"WHY NOT!? I always train so hard! At least let me once show what I've learned so far!" the short tempered bird burst out.

"Haaah… Skipper, how often do we have to get through this? You're still in training; you can't come with us yet!" Manfredi told his brother, getting aggravated himself.

"B-but Manfredi! I'm not a child anymore! I can fight! I-"

"I SAID NO SKIPPER AND THAT'S FINAL!" the elder screamed, making the other two birds flinch in fear. Manfredi noticed his younger brothers' scared and hurt look right after and let out a sigh again, trying to talk in a calmer voice once more.

"I'm sorry bro… It's just that- you know what happened to Rico, don't you? I just can't lose you too… so please, stay here where it's safe…"

Skipper stared at his brothers' worried expression and let out a breath in defeat.

"Fine… be careful." he said, looking down at the floor. His brother put his fin on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you."

The other stayed silent and just shrugged, shaking the olders flipper off of him and starting to make his way to his home.

"One day you'll have to take him with us, Fredi… You can't lock him up forever; he'll just run off on his own." Johnson spoke up as Skipper was out of earshot.

"I know… but I want to prevent him from this just a little bit longer…" Manfredi answered as they made their way to the edge of town.

It was already dark now and none of the towns' inhabitants were outside anymore, no one but Skipper and some other Hunters that were on watching duty. Skipper didn't want to go home yet, he was still angry and it wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself. Manfredi often treated him like a delicate china doll that would break if you just looked at it and the young penguin hated this. Sure, he knew his brother was just concerned over him, since that thing with Rico happened but sometimes his overprotectiveness was suffocating him.

"Say, why is such a cute penguin moping around so much?" a thick accented voice asked.

The penguin quickly turned to the source of the voice but he couldn't find anyone.

'_Great, now I start hearing voices!'_

He swirled around again to go on his way, only to collide with a feathery chest. Not expecting such a collision he lost his footing and started to fall backwards.

The penguin could already feel hitting the ground in his head but the pain never came. He had his eyes shut tight and as he slowly opened them, he met two golden eyes staring at him. Skipper soon tore his gaze away from the others and let it wander down, seeing a colorful beak, a black neck, a white chest and two black wings that were holding him, preventing his fall.

"You need to watch where you're going or something bad might happen~" spoke the stranger.

'_Wait! That's that voice from before! But it came from behind me, I'm sure of that! How can he be in front of me now?' _the chubby penguin thought, looking into his opponents eyes once more, this time a little more suspicious.

The other bird smirked down at him making his heart skip a beat, although he didn't know if this was a good or a bad one. Skipper then noticed that he was still held by the stranger.

"Err… hehe, sorry I didn't see you there… and also thank you for catching me… uhm… you can let go now… please." The young arctic bird said nervous.

The other pulled him up and placed him firmly on the floor, all the while wearing a dangerous smug look. Skipper took in the strangers' full appearance. The bird was a bit taller than him and seemed to be about his age, maybe just a few years older. His plumage was black and white like his own and he wore a black cloak with a red inner lining. But the most striking thing about him were his colorful beak and those shining golden eyes, that seemed to suck you in if you stared to long into them.

"You're _very _welcome! But you shouldn't walk down dark alleyways, who knows what dangers lie there~" The guy answered with his strange way of speaking. Skipper didn't know if that guy was mocking him or if he was seriously concerned. The penguin rubbed his fins together nervously, his mind was screaming at him to get away from there as fast as he could, something was definitely wrong with that guy but his gut told him to be no coward and he listened more to his gut than mind after all. But this guy was a complete stranger to him, so what should he do?

'_Wait again! That __**guy **__was a complete __**stranger **__to him! And he knew everyone in town.'_

"Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around before." Skipper finally asked, taking a careful step back.

"Oh, I'm just a passerby. Nothing more…" the bird with the colorful beak said, encircling the penguin and chuckling at how the other simply ignored his warnings.

'_A traveler?... but it's night already! Doesn't he know how risky it is to be outside at this hour?' _thought Skipper worriedly. Even though the other was a foreigner, didn't mean Skipper wouldn't do everything to protect the people from those monsters. So he decided to help this guy, no matter what.

"You shouldn't be outside at this time! Do-" Skipper started only to be interrupted by the other.

"You shouldn't be either~"

The handsome bird went way too much into the penguins' personal space as he said this, his eyes glinting as he looked at the others neck hungrily and also taking in his sweet scent. Skipper tried to get some of his space again by stepping backwards once more but he collided with the buildings wall in the narrow alleyway. This closeness made the penguin nervous and also blush. So there was only way he could react to that. With anger.

"D-don't interrupt me! That's rude!" he stuttered offended, surprising the other a bit but it was soon replaced with a grin again.

"Anyway back to my question I was about to ask! Do you have a place to stay for the night?" the penguin asked, trying to look confident. Skipper received a blank stare from the other bird.

"I guess… this means no? Well, I don't want you to get eaten by those creatures that are luring around… sooo follow me!" Skipper said, lightening up and pulling on the foreigners' wing. He finally could really help someone and show Manfredi that he was good enough to tag along!

The stranger greatly wondered over the penguins' mood swings, going from nervous to anger to eagerness. It was quite a sight but he concentrated more on how naively the small guy trusted him and offered his help. He already could have done what he wanted with the boy but this seemed to be so much more fun. So he decided to follow the penguin, a wicked smile tugging at corners off his beak, making a small sharp fang shine in the moons light but this detail went unnoticed by Skipper.

'_Hehe, this will be so easy~!' _the foreigner thought amused.

They soon came to their destination, a rather big house in the middle of town.

"We're here! Welcome to my place!" Skipper exclaimed proudly, pulling the other eagerly up the stairs to the front door and opening said door. He stepped aside so the stranger could come inside but the guy didn't move from his spot.

"Does this mean you're inviting me into your home to stay the night?" he asked, chuckling at how suggestive this sounded but the penguin seemed oblivious to it.

"Yes… isn't that obvious?" the young bird asked bewildered. The foreigner passed him and curiously looked around.

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to make sure I got this right. Nice place by the way." he answered. Skipper gave him a confused look before he shrugged.

"Thanks. Are you hungry by the way? I could make us something." Skipper asked as he started to lead the other to his kitchen. The foreign bird watched his prey waddle before him, taking in the penguins' delicious body.

"I'm starving." He then replied, licking his beak and wondering how the arctic bird would taste.

"Great! I'm not such a good cook but I could fetch us some fish. You like fish or don't you? Oh and take a seat!" Skipper told his guest, already starting to prepare their meals. The other seated himself at the small kitchen table, propping up his head with his wings and watching his host with desire.

"Sure… fish sounds great~!" he answered.

Skipper could feel the handsome stranger staring at him and it bothered him greatly. His cheeks were heating up at all this attention and he couldn't concentrate on cutting the fish right. The penguin needed to distract himself. Maybe with starting a conversation?

"S-sooo… you still haven't told me your name yet?" Skipper started, his voice quivering a bit.

"It's Hans… Hans the puffin. What's your name?" the puffin told him.

"Skipper." the penguin answered.

"Skipper…" Hans repeated, liking the sound of that name. He usually didn't go so far as to exchange names, so this whole scene was rather delightful for him.

"And what are you doing here?" Skipper asked curiously.

"You know… going from here to there, looking for some fun… and it seems like I found something or some_**one**_~" the puffin sang.

"Someone very _pretty."_ Hans flirted.

"Ouch!" Skipper yelped in pain. The penguin accidently cut in his flipper; what the puffin said surprised him a lot and he lost his grip on the knife. The cut was quite deep, the blood quickly pouring out. Skipper turned around to get something to treat his fin but was yet again surprised to find Hans standing right in front of him.

'_God, is that guy fast!' _he nervously thought, noticing that gaze the other gave him once more. Hans put one of his wings against Skippers chest and pushed him gently against the counter, taking the penguins injured flipper in his other wing. The puffin stared at the wound, absentmindedly licking his beak hungrily and taking in that sweet metallic scent.

Skippers heart was beating fast and his face red from that closeness but he also felt very uneasy. Something was wrong here, very, _**very **_wrong.

"Say, Skipper… You still haven't answered my first question I asked you…" Hans spoke up, bringing the penguins bleeding fin closer to him.

"W-w-what question?" the penguin quietly asked, watching the puffin bring his flipper right in front of his beak. Hans opened his mouth and let his tongue softly trace over the small guys wound, taking a small taste before he looked into Skippers eyes again, smirking. Skipper flinched at this and tried to pull away but the puffin held him firmly in place.

"The one where I asked you why you were moping around.~" Hans finally answered, licking up the blood firmly. Skipper whimpered both from pain and pleasure. The penguins knees were shaking and he soon lost his footing, sacking to the ground and pulling the puffin with him. The strange bird sucked on the boy's flipper, drinking up all the live juice that was pouring out.

Skippers mind was screaming at him to freaking get out of this but he didn't move, just letting his opponent do as he pleased while he only sat there and watched.

After some time Hans let go, pleasurably licking up the last droplets of blood around his beak.

"Mmmh… What a _rare_ sweet bloodtype…" the puffin said satisfied but his eyes still fell on the others neck,_ hearing_ the penguins' veins pulse. His teeth grew a bit from his hunger and this time it didn't go unnoticed by Skipper.

_A bird doesn't have fangs right? So who and what was this guy?_

"Now, my cute little prey? You forgotten how to talk?" Hans asked grinning.

"Huh? Oh! W-why I was moping around? Well, because my older brother wouldn't let me go hunt monsters with him…" Skipper answered truthfully, his gaze still on the other fangs.

_How was he able to still answer so casually?_ He actually was freaking frightened now, because only now it hit him that he was in a very dangerous situation.

"Hehe… I actually can understand your brother… You let one of those _**terrible **_monsters into your home after all~" the puffin told the penguin, pressing his body more against the young hunter.

_So it was true! That guy was a monster! But he looked like a complete normal guy! God, if Manfredi knew this! He would never be allowed to go out of this village anymore!_

As Skipper felt the puffin start nuzzling his neck, he finally snapped out of it and reacted. He shoved Hans off of him, surprising the monster a bit. The penguin glared at him, trying to look confident.

"You better get out of here now! Or else…" the hunter threatened.

"_Or else _what? Fighting me? Yeah, I want to see that!" the puffin snapped back, getting unnerved himself but his retort made the penguin more angrier.

"You think I'm not strong enough to take you on?!" Skipper screamed aggravated, pushing the handsome bird away from him more. A kinda ridiculous catfight started between them, both getting more and more annoyed.

'_God,this is stupid! He really only wanted the penguins blood! Maybe he has to use his powers after all?' _The puffin thought.

Then Hans cupped the penguins face with his wings, forcing the younger one to look into his eyes. Skipper saw the others golden eyes start shining a bright yellow but nothing else happening.

After a while of staring into each other's eyes intensely, the penguin decided to break the eye-contact and let his gaze wander around uneasily.

"Uhm… are you done yet?" Skipper asked completely unfazed, his eyebrow raising in annoyance.

"Y-you don't feel any different?" Hans asked bewildered.

"Not really…" the penguin answered.

_Why didn't his mind-control powers work?! What's wrong with this guy? This is the first time this failed!_

…

_Wait!_

_This is the first time someone was able to fight against his powers. The first time someone offering him hospitality without even once thinking of something bad might happen and the first time someone threatened him instead of freaking out…_

_The first time someone was so… unique._

Hans smirked, taking in the others delicious body once more.

_Maybe he could have some more "first times" with this sexy penguin~_

The puffin then stood up and spoke up once more.

"Very well then! I'll go… for now! Don't think this'll be our last meeting~"

And before Skipper could answer to that, the puffin was gone. A sigh he didn't know he was holding escaped the penguin and he took a look at his fin once more. To his surprise the deep wound was gone. It was completely healed, not even a scratch could be seen. He stared at the spot the monster was at just a moment ago, only one thought going through his mind.

'_What the heck is that guy?'_

_Tbc~_


End file.
